The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, system and method for processing application log data.
In general, in the case of a single application, an operation state of a device which occurs while a program is run is stored as a text-type log file, so that problems are checked by analyzing the log file when the device is operated or inspected.
However, in the case of a system including a plurality of applications, such as a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system or an energy management system (EMS), it is difficult to analyze the log file of each application since the number and types of the applications are large.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a format of a log file generated by a conventional application.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, log data is generated so as to correspond to executed applications, with respect to applications that are driven in a system (11, 12). Therefore, in the case where the system is complicated or the number of executed applications is large, the number of log files corresponding thereto increases.
Furthermore, in the case of a multithread application, a synchronizing processing function should be provided for file processing so that a single log file is simultaneously logged in by multiple threads. Therefore, it consumes a large amount of time and cost for each developer to develop a log file analyzing tool in addition to an application that is a main element to be developed.